


A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, This is really just, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a disaster honestly, alex doesn't like to wear clothes around the house, i can tag, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Thomas was rarely the one that approached Alex for sex. Either Alex crawled into his lap already sporting a half chub, or he saw Thomas’s attention shifting from innocent admiration to sultry scrutinization and took it upon himself to get something going. Seldom was Thomas the one to initiate something midday like this, but Alex was too good to resist.





	A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of the million other things i should be working on and it's not even good lmao

Thomas was rarely the one that approached Alex for sex. Either Alex crawled into his lap already sporting a half chub, or he saw Thomas’s attention shifting from innocent admiration to sultry scrutinization and took it upon himself to get something going. Seldom was Thomas the one to initiate something midday like this, but Alex was too good to resist.

 

He’d slipped on silky stockings, the black lace stark against the relative paleness of his thighs. A black garter belt sat high on his waist, disappearing beneath his far too skimpy gym shorts (that Thomas vehemently refused to let him wear out of the house, usually followed up by him refusing to acknowledge that he was possessive). He was shirtless, leaning over the counter with his ass jutting out as he chattered away on the phone. Thomas was fairly sure it was somewhat important, something to do with the anti-discrimination rule Alex and John from HR were working on, but Thomas was anything but patient when it came to Alexander.

 

He pressed himself against Alex’s back, peppering kisses along his shoulders and running his hands down his sides. Alex shuddered against him, tilting his head to bare his neck. Thomas’s hands drifted, sliding over Alex’s soft stomach and slowly down to his waist, fingers hovering above his stirring cock.

 

“Hello, darlin’,” Thomas breathed, quiet enough to not be picked up by the phone but just loud enough for Alex to hear.

 

“Thomas,” Alex hummed back, moving the phone away. “I’m a little busy, love.”

 

“Mm, I’m not stopping you, am I?” Thomas purred, pressing his palm against the swelling bulge in Alex’s shorts.

 

“You’re being a bit distracting,” Alex whispered airily, pressing his hips back against Thomas’s own erection.

 

He swiftly brought the phone back to his ear, making a remark about the bathrooms and biting his lip as Thomas’s thumbs hooked in the waistband of his shorts. He fidgeted as the clothing was pushed down, Thomas sinking to his knees behind him. He leaned heavily on the counter, squeezing his eyes shut as Thomas spread his cheeks slowly. He moved the phone away again, turning his head in an attempt to look at Thomas.

 

“Thomas, no,” he said sternly, hand shooting up to cover his mouth as Thomas’s tongue flicked over his hole.

 

The wet appendage prodded at the twitching ring of muscle, Alex squirming helplessly as he tried to stay quiet. He tightened the hand over his mouth as Thomas pushed the tip of his tongue inside, retreating swiftly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Alex said lazily, head drooping as John continued to talk.

 

He was thankful that John was holding most of the conversation himself, really just revising what they’d already done, but he also wanted nothing more than for this specific conversation to end. As much as he enjoyed talking to John, it was far too hard to focus on listening and keeping quiet with Thomas’s tongue poking and prodding at him.

 

“Yeah, that’s  _ good, _ ” Alex gasped, jerking forward as Thomas’s tongue pushed into him.

 

Thomas hummed, thrusting his tongue slowly as Alex babbled on.

 

“Yeah, no no, I’m fine, just, g-got, uh, saw a spider.”

 

Thomas chuckled, running the fingers of one hand along Alex’s inner thigh, drifting up slowly to palm the bulge in his shorts.

 

“Of course I’m not having sex, John, this a serious conversa _ tion _ ,” Alex said, voice jumping an octave as Thomas tugged the front of his shorts down roughly.

 

Thomas pulled his mouth away, gripping Alex’s hips to spin him around. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the head of Alex’s cock, smirking as his head dropped back helplessly. He swallowed him down easily, head bobbing quickly. Alex’s chest heaved, free hand coming down to tangle in Thomas’s hair and pull.

 

“That but more speci-specific, you know? Fuck, uh, like, like, you know what I mean,” he babbled, hips bucking forward into Thomas’s mouth as he spoke.

 

John was, without a doubt, aware of what was happening. The only thing that kept him on topic was the rapidly approaching deadline and the knowledge that Alex was capable of continuing a conversation, even if it was choppy, despite whatever Thomas was doing to him. 

 

“Thomas, fuck,” Alex whined, jerking the phone away as Thomas’s finger prodded at his spit slicked hole.

 

He pressed the phone back against his ear quickly, biting his lip until the skin threatened to break to restrain the little noises that desperately wanted to escape. Thomas watched smugly as Alex struggled to keep himself composed, trembling like a leaf in a windstorm. It was just about impossible for Alex to stay this quiet, especially when he had Thomas on his knees, and the fact that he was managing shocked Thomas slightly.

 

He watched Alex freeze suddenly, the happy chatter he heard before over Alex’s panting breaths lowering to something  _ else _ . Red rushed over Alex’s race, creeping down his chest and to the tips of his ears. Needless to say, Thomas’s interest was peaked.

 

“J-John, I...F-Fine, okay,” Alex stuttered, despite Thomas having paused his movement temporarily.

 

He pulled the phone away, eyes half lidded as he put the call on speaker.

 

“Thomas,” John greeted sweetly.

 

Thomas made a rather unsexy slurp as he pulled off, clearing his throat. “Laurens.”

 

“Is Alex being a good boy?”

 

It was said with such a casual nonchalance that it sent a shudder down Alex’s spine. It wasn’t as though John had never done anything with Thomas and Alex before, they had a vague arrangement. John had a relatively low libido, but he usually fell into bed with one or both of the men at least once a week, more often if one of them happened to be out of town on business. Thomas also had a habit of playing Sugar Daddy, having both come from money and currently making enough money to sustain such activities, and would often shower both Alex and John with unnecessary gifts (such as the expensive lingerie Alex currently donned). They’d never done phone sex before, though, and the way John’s voice conveyed dominance despite his physical absence was surprising.

 

“He is,” Thomas purred, falling into his role. “He’s been very good for me.”

 

Alex whined helplessly, hips rolling forward in a silent plea for Thomas’s mouth back on him. Thomas curled the finger he had inside him, finding his prostate with ease and pressing against it. Alex’s back arched, a deliciously high pitched moan falling from his lips. John let out a little hum, the noise slightly tinny over the phone speaker. Alex’s hand shot out, yanking open a nearby drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube.

 

“I thought I told you to stop that, we do have guests over that are comfortable enough to go through our drawers,” Thomas drawled, plucking the bottle from Alex’s shaking hand and tugging his finger out.

 

“Came in handy, didn’t it?” Alex countered airily.

 

Thomas just rolled his eyes, slicking up his fingers and pressing two inside. Alex tossed his head back, biting his lip to muffle the noise he made. John clicked his tongue.

 

“Now, now, Alex,” he purred, “I can’t see you, so let me hear you.”

 

Alex whimpered, a series of helpless little ‘ah ah ah’s falling from his lips and Thomas stretched him slowly.

 

“Gonna let Thomas fuck you, babygirl?” John growled.

 

“Y-yes, please,” Alex whimpered, tipping his head forward to look down at Thomas. “Please, please fuck me.”

 

Thomas stood slowly, tugging his fingers out and rubbing his knees briefly. He turned Alex around, pushing between his shoulder blades until he bent over the counter before pushing three fingers into him.

 

“Be a good boy, Alexander, and I’ll give you whatever you want,” Thomas hummed.

 

He paused a moment, expecting the smaller man to say something about one of his damn financial policies, but smirked when he just let out a greedy mewl. The phone slipped out of his hand, landing gracelessly on the granite countertop in front of Alex as Thomas twisted and curled his fingers. The sound of rustling fabric came from the speaker, followed by John’s quiet groan.

 

“Enjoying yourself, John?” Thomas teased, sinking his teeth into Alex’s shoulder to coax out another desperate noise.

 

“Mm-mmhmm,” John grunted, followed by more rustling.

 

“Words,” Thomas said pointedly.

 

“Y-yes, Thomas,” John whined.

 

Alex, thoroughly immersed in the feeling of Thomas’s fingers stretching him, was completely tuned out. He panted and gasped, letting the sensations overwhelm him, listening to the sounds of Thomas and John but not quite retaining anything they were saying. Heat started to pool in his abdomen, slow and steady like hot chocolate warming his stomach, and he just needed a little more, a little longer and he was right there. 

 

Thomas’s fingers pulled out, his heat moving away from Alex’s back, and Alex couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He whipped around, catching Thomas’s quickly retreating back, and let out a loud whine.

 

“Shh, Alex, it’s okay,” John purred.

 

“John,” Alex whimpered. “Where’d he go?”

 

“You’ll see, babygirl.”

 

Alex rested his chin back on the counter, curling his hands into fists to resist the urge to touch. Thomas returned shortly, placing his too-large laptop down on the kitchen island and opening up Skype. Alex quickly caught on, letting out a weak moan. John appeared on screen, sprawled out on his shitty couch with his cock in hand. Thomas adjusted the camera slightly, striding back over to Alex and stuffing three fingers into him. Alex moaned, hips rolling back in a silent plea for  _ more _ .

 

“Thomas, I think he’s ready,” John chuckled, and Alex pushed his now useless phone away to press his forehead against the counter.

 

Thomas pumped his fingers slowly, gaze burning trails in Alex’s back as he arched and begged with his body. John made an impatient noise, and Alex decided to put on a show if Thomas was going to tease. He let out an exaggerated moan, tipping his head back and wiggling his hips. Thomas’s free hand gripped his ass, letting out a little groan as the flesh bulged out between his fingers. Thomas often encouraged Alex to eat, whether it be through his overzealous cooking of Southern comfort foods or straight up requesting Alex eat a bit more, and the effect was a significantly healthier amount of meat on his bones than when they got together. There was no doubt in Alex’s mind that Thomas had ulterior motives in feeding him so well, but he was absolutely not complaining.

 

His prostate was brushed over and over, sending sparks of pleasure crackling along his skin. He played it up, throwing his head to the side and letting out an overly-loud moan of Thomas’s name. The way his hips pushed back, however, legs trembling just slightly as Thomas’s hand drifted up his side was something he couldn’t prevent. Nor was the betrayed whimper he released when Thomas finally tugged his fingers out, fumbling with the fastenings of his pants for a moment before pushing them down along with his boxers.

 

He slicked himself up quickly, both Alex and John watching with keen eyes. Alex groaned when Thomas grabbed two handfuls of his ass, spreading his cheeks and letting his shaft slide over Alex’s hole teasingly. He pushed his hips back, a blush rising on his cheeks as Thomas pressed the mounds of flesh together briefly, fucking into the tight channel in created. He let out a bashful little whimper, reaching back to grip Thomas’s cock and line him up.

 

Thomas pushed in slowly, pressing himself along Alex’s back to press kisses along his shoulders. Alex’s eyes rolled back at the stretch and burn, airy moan slipping past his lips. He couldn’t help his shaking as Thomas bottomed out, his hands on the curve of Alex’s hips and John mumbling incoherent things in the soft, praising voice of his. Thomas pulled out slowly, setting an agonizing pace that had every single one of Alex’s nerves alight with anticipation.

 

He was distantly aware that he was chanting Thomas’s name like a mantra, fingers pressed against the countertop almost painfully. Thomas’s hands came up to link with his own, broad chest and firm stomach pressing along his back and heating him up further. He squeezed his fingers tightly, forehead dropping to the counter as Thomas’s hips sped up just slightly.

 

“Such a good boy, you’re so beautiful, Alexander, so good for us, for me,” Thomas was murmuring, leaving featherlight kisses and barely there nips littered across his shoulders.

 

John was likely saying something similar, but the laptop was too far away to pick up his quiet words. Thomas peeled himself away from Alex’s back eventually, placing his hands on the counter firmly and thrusting roughly. Alex pushed back, stars exploding behind his eyes as his prostate was hit over and over. Half finished, incoherent pleas fell from his lips like a waterfall, entire body moving back to meet every thrust enthusiastically. A broad hand wrapped around his throat, Thomas’s lips next to his ear, whispering filthy praise that had him trembling.

 

John made a choked off sound, no doubt finishing into his own hand, and the knowledge that he had an indirect hand in it had Alex keening desperately. Fire curled in his stomach, growing slowly until he felt like he was burning up. Thomas’s teeth dug into his shoulder, sucking a dark mark there, gave a harsh thrust of his hips, and Alex was gone. He tensed up, jaw dropping open to loose a wail of Thomas’s name as he came, the world around him going white for a blissful moment.

 

When he came back to himself, Thomas was pulsing deep inside him, filling him up and whispering half formed compliments in his ear that had warmth sitting heavy in Alex’s chest. He pulled out slowly, shuffling to the side to lean against the counter. Alex reached back with shaky hands, spreading his cheeks for the camera and Thomas’s release seeped out of him. John let out a weak little groan, and Alex glanced back with hooded eyes.

 

He had his cum still streaked across his stomach in thick white stripes, cock limp against his stomach and flyaway hairs stuck to his forehead from the sweat beaded there. His honeyed skin still had a few lightened marks from where Thomas had ravished him earlier that week, possessiveness demanding he mark his lovers to claim them.

 

He was nudged to the side, Thomas making quick work of Alex’s cum splattered on the cabinets with a moist rag as he caught his breath. He bent to pull up his shorts, stopped by Thomas gentle fingers on his wrist.

 

“You might wanna, y’know, clean up,” he mumbled, slightly bashful. “Don’t wanna stain the inside of those.”

 

Alex smirked, pressing himself against Thomas. “Oh? You wanna join me in the shower, Thomas?”

 

Thomas snorted, pushing Alex away as he kicked off the shorts, letting them slide across the tile and into the corner. Alex swayed his hips as he walked away, white leaking down his thighs, seconds from staining his stockings. John let out a little huff, mumbling a ‘good luck’ before blowing a kiss and ending the call. The shower started down the hall, the door clearly still open, and Thomas shut his laptop.

 

“Thomas!” Alex called sweetly, the flow of water being interrupted as he stepped into the shower.

 

Thomas bit his lip and scampered down the hall, already shedding his clothes.


End file.
